


Kings and Queens

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Songfic, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Getrieben von ihrem Eid fallen die Feanorer in das alte Königreich Doriath ein. [Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds To Mars]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^  
> \------  
> Ich hätte diesen Text nie noch mal gepostet, wenn er nicht Teil des Projektes wäre. Ich weiß, warum ich nicht mehr "dichte" ...

Dort lag Doriath vor ihnen

Der große Wald von Doriath

Grün und weit, das Umzäunte Land

Thingols Reich, dunkel, unbekannt

 

Er war der König der Sindar

Selbst aber keiner von ihnen

Vermählt mit Melian, Maiar

Seine Tochter, Stern der Elben

 

Doch schon lange tot ist er nun

Seine Gier raffte ihn dahin

Die Zwerge enthielten ihm vor

Was er so sehnlichst verlangte

 

Nun war Dior der Waldkönig

Erbe der mächtigen Königswürde

Doch auch er hielt den Silmaril

Und wollte ihn nicht hergeben

 

Dies waren die Feanorer

Maedhros und Maglor, Caranthir

Curufin, Celegorm, stürmisch

Und Zwillinge: Amrod, Amras

 

Ein dunkler Eid band sie lang fest

Nun wollten sie ihn erfüllen

Und wenn auch dafür in die Nacht

War'n verzweifelt und gebrochen

 

Einst sprach ihrer aller Vater

Feanor, Feuriger, den Eid

Sie zogen mit ihm die Schwerter

Schlachtenklänge riefen sie laut

 

Nun lag Doriath vor ihnen

Waren bereit zur Zerstörung

Verdammt und verflucht sie waren

Doch wie sollten sie umkehren?

 

Sie fochten tapfer, rechts und links

Es war ihr Krieg, ihrer allein

Für ihren Vater fochten sie

Ihn zu erretten vom Dunkel

 

Große Könige waren sie

Vielleicht, doch nur auf ihre Art

Sie war'n auch Opfer ihrer selbst

War'n zwischen Himmel und Hölle

 

Übers große Meer kamen sie

Und nahmen sich, was beliebte

So wie sie doch rechtens dachten

Doch mit Blut und Leid nahmen sie

 

Bei alledem verteidigten

Sie doch allein ihre Träume

Der Eid musste erfüllt werden

Die _silmarilli_ waren ihr's

 

Doch vielleicht war es ein Fehler?

Doch wär's so, lernten sie zu spät

Denn Dunkel kam über alle

Und drei der Brüder fielen

 

Doriath war nun gefallen

Und Dior Eluchíl ebenso

Doch die sieben Brüder aber

Hatten nichts weiter bekommen

 


End file.
